Shattered Hearts
by Sierra Brooke
Summary: Amy Wiesien was five years old when her parents got divorced. It has been seven years since then. She lives with her mom, who wants nothing to do with the magical world, in which both her dad and brother are a part of. She misses them but doesn't worry be


Author: Sierra Brooke

Beta: NikkiWaterspoon

Title: Shattered Hearts

Rating: PG or PG-13 (might get worse)

Spoilers: don't know but might make it one! :P

Summary: Amy Wiesien was five years old when her parents got divorced. It has been seven years since then. She lives with her mom, who wants nothing to do with the magical world, in which both her dad and brother are a part of. She misses them but doesn't worry because she can see them whenever she wants. Luckily her mom doesn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or the characters. Remember I'm using the Harry Potter characters as toys for my sick ways.

A/N: Yes, I final got it done and up, with the GREAT help of my Beta: NikkiWaterspoon, please read her story to! Please REVIEW, PLEASE! Thanks, also my beta was writing most of this so she add the part about her. LOL!

* * *

Chapter 1 Windows   
  
Amy looked out her window and smiled. It was beautiful evening for a stroll and mom wouldn't be back till midnight. Amy turned around and walked to her bed and grabbed her backpack and cloak. She looked at her clock on her dresserand at her watch and checked that the times were the same. They were.  
  
Amy wlaked to her window and opened it She bent down and reached under the dresser and pulled out the rope that was hidden under there. she checked the knot tied to the dresser and made sure it wasn't loose, it wasn't. Amy threw the rope out the open window, her backpack and cloak were next. She stuck one leg out the window, then the next, then started down the rope.  
  
Amy had the strangest feeling she was being watched, but thought nothing of it till she set foot on the ground and saw something move out the corner of her eye. She quickly looked to the side and saw a shadow run to where the side gate was. She thought that maybe it was a dog or cat and picked up her stuff to leave. Then she saw it, as she put her cloak on, eyes peering through the bushes. Amy thought that she had to be going crazy because the eyes had gone just as quik as they had appeared.   
  
She looked around one more time and saw nothing so she haeded out the back gate. She thought she would at least see someone if they were there, it was only six o-clock in mid-June. Amy turned left once outside the gate, she was headed to her fathers house. He only lived about ten or more blocks away. Of course her mom didn't know. She would have a fit, and Amy would have to move to America. That's the last thing she wants. Amy was just fine with staying in London.  
  
Most of all she didn't want to leave her dad and seventeen year old brother, Chad. She would much rather live with them then her mom. Not like she didn't love her mom, her mom was just boring, plus she was never around. Her mom was always "making a living" as her mom had said. Whatever her mom siad she knew that they had more than enough money for the bills and food and their house. Amy was sure her mom was always going out and drinking at night. Her mom didn't know that she knew she was drinking, but Amy would still be awake and would hear her stumble in the door, banging into everything.   
  
Amy hated that her mom drunk. She thought it was because her mom misses her dad and the magical world. She knew her mom was a full blood witch and her dad was full blood wizard, which made her full. But she never got why her mom quit using magic. Amy had searched the house high and low for her wand, but couldn't find it. Her dad was always the fun one. He would take her out to amusment parks and movies and stuff.  
  
Agianst her mom's will Amy kept her fathers last name. At three she was to young so she used her dad's till she was eight then she got to decide, she kept with her dad's. She wanted to be known by a few people in the wizarding world. He loved to spoil her when she did sneak over to his house. Of course he didn't like her doing that, but didn't argue. Last time he did it wasn't fun, Amy got all mad at him and refused to talk to him for half the day.  
  
Amy and Chad never fought. They were best friends and told each other everything. She loved him because he would do anything for her. No matter what he would be there. He told her all about wizarding school and all the stuff happening in the wizarding world. And in turn she would tell him everything about her school and life with mom. She thought this was weird considering her life wasn't as fun as his, but she didn't care.  
  
Fourty-five minutes later Amy was outside her father's house. The car wasn't in the driveway. She went around back and checked to see if her window to her room was open upstiars. It wasn't. When she looked back down her brother was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Did you ever think to knock?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"But windows are so much better." Amy answered smiling back.  
  
"Figures." Chad stood up straight and turned to leave. Amy ran and jumped on his back.  
  
"Hey!" Chad reached around and grabbed Amy's leg and pulled her to the side, then got her off of him and started to tikkle her.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Amy exclaimed, "you can't tikkle, it's against the rules!"  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"The un-written rules!" Chad stopped tikkling her and helped her up. They were both laughing now.   
  
"You're cute sis. Welcome home." He pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
"Thanks!" They turned and went inside.  
  
"CHAD I'M HOME- oh, hi hunny." Dad was home. Amy ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I missed you two." Amy said, smiling.  
  
"Weren't you just here like yesterday?" Her dad asked sarcasticly.  
  
"No! That was last week, stupid."  
  
"Hey! You want to go home?" He asked jokingly. Amy looked up at him pleafully.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Come on dad let her stay. Look at how cute she is." They all laughed.  
  
"Come on lets get some food, I'm starved." Her dad turned and went into the kitchen. Amy and Chad follwed.   
  
"What time do you need to get home?"  
  
"Never."   
  
"No seriously." Her dad said.  
  
"I am serious, I'm staying here."  
  
"No! Your not." Her dad said forcefully, "your mother would die without you. Your her only child at home." Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Fine I'll be home by eleven."  
  
"Nine-thirty."  
  
"Ten-thirty."  
  
"You want it to be nine?" Her dad said looking at her with a grin.  
  
"No! Fine Nine-thirty." Amy said sighing, and looking sad.  
  
"Okay fine, we'll make it ten." Amy looked at her dad and smiled. "Thanks dad." She ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Okay now for something to eat." Her dad opened the fridge and looked inside. Next he stuck his head in the freezer and came back out with a lasagna floating in front of his face. Amy's smile grew, she loved lasagna. Her dad tapped the stove and it automatically turned to the right temperature.  
  
"Why don't you use magic to cook it?" Amy said, knowing that is what she would have done, if she could.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Was her dad's simple reply. "Now go wash up dinner will be ready in a few." Her dad started to load the dish washer.   
  
"How come we don't have a house elf?" Amy asked heading to the bathroom.  
  
"I was thinking of going and hiring one tomorrow!" Her dad yelled down the hall to the bathroom. Amy quikly changed and washed up.  
  
"Hiring?" Amy said heading to the laundry room. "You can do that?"  
  
"Well, sorta..." 'Sorta?' Amy thought. Then as if answering her question her dad said, "There are these two house elves looking for a job, but they want to be paid. I think that is fair enough. We have more then enough money to pay them with, both muggle and wizard." Amy headed back into the kitchen. Her dad was one of the richest wizards around. And he wasn't doing bad in the muggle world, he was the owner of a fiarly large business, 'Cut & Dye', a hair and nail salon. It used to be her mom's but she didn't want it since her dad had made the name for it. So he is stuck with it, but he doesn't mind he likes muggle things and loves watching people get their hair and nails done.  
  
"So, can i come?" Amy said, then talking real fast, "Please! I don't have school tomorrow and I haven't been to the magic world in forever. Please! Mom won't care I'll tell her that I'm at a friends house an PLEASE!!"  
  
"All right I'll think about it." Her dad said, then kissed her on the cheek. "Let's eat." The lasagna was done, Amy smiled, she was starving.  
  
"CHAD DINNER!" Steve yelled up the stairs. He started setting the table with his wand. He gave Amy another kiss on the head as he walked by. She couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. She loved her dad so much. They both sat down.  
  
"Sorry dad!" Chad breathed, rushing into the kitchen and sitting down. "I had to finish a letter to Audrey."  
  
"Who is Audrey?"  
  
"My good friend from Hogwarts." Chad said smiling. Amy looked at her dad and smiled. He winked at her and Amy giggled.  
  
"Let's eat! I'm starved." Chad said ignoring the giggles. They all dished up some lasagns and ate in silence.  
  
"Dad!" Amy said when everyone was almost done.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Her dad said looking up at her.  
  
"Have you decided if I could come tomorrow?" Amy looked at her father with her best "puppydog" face.  
  
"Oh all right! You can come." Her dad said sighing jokingly.   
  
"Yipie!" Amy jumped up and put her dishes in the sink. Then running to checking on her laundrey.  
  
"What about mom?" Chad said while taking his plate to the sink. "She'll want to know where Amy is."  
  
"She is going to call her and tell her she is staying with a friend. A friend she wont know the number of." Steve chuckled. "I'll let her bring a friend too." He got up and put his plate in the sink then headed to the laundry room. He found Amy switching loads.  
  
"Go call your mom and Nikki." He said plainly. Amy looked up into her fathers brown eyes, she saw the smile in his eyes.   
  
She smiled and said, "Why would I need to do that?" Her dad laughed.  
  
"Because you need to notify your mom and tell her your at Nikki's house and call Nikki and have her come over. She will be excited to go with you for your first time. That is if you are still friends." Her dad laughed and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Amy said, smiling, and ran to get the phone. Nikki and Amy fight sometimes but always make up in the end. They will always be friends till the end. They have been friends ever since they were born. Amy is a little older then Nikki, by atleast 4 months.  
  
Thirty minutes later the girls were upstairs chatting away.  
  
"... I can't wait! It will be soo fun!" Amy said laughing. "Oh! Maybe i can get an owl! that would be soo cool!"  
  
"Then we could always send mail, since I don't have an owl." Nikki said gleefully. "But wait, where will you keep her?" The girls got serious for a second.  
  
"Don't know... probably here.... oh well who cares, getting one will be enough for me!" They both started laughing agian. Steve stuck his head in side the room.   
  
"Good night girls, love you both." He smiled and came in to get his hugs. Amy and Nikki got up and gave him a hug then Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night dad, love you." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him agian. "Good night 'dad'." Nikki siad. "Love ya to." They all laughed and Amy and Nikki jumped into bed as Steve turned out the light. They both drifted off into a happy sleep of owls and house elfs and trips together.


End file.
